Dane Vogel
Dane Vogel was Director of Special Projects (and later Chairman of the Board of Directors) of the Ultor Corporation, and served as the main antagonist of Saints Row 2. In Saints Row: Gat out of Hell Dane returns as a main character and ally to the two player characters Johnny Gat and Kinzie Kensington. Description Vogel appeared as a handsome middle-aged man with spiked, dirty blonde hair. He was always seen wearing a gray, striped business suit complete with an orange tie, and an Ultor pin attached to the collar of his jacket. As chairman of the Ultor Corporation, he was a wealthy, powerful, and influential man who enjoyed the luxury of being one of the most prominent and iconic figures in Stilwater. He owned a customized variant of The Job, got featured on TV talk shows magazines, and news reports, and had nothing but contempt for gangbangers, homeless bums, and other undesirables of Stilwater society. In his mind, Vogel truly believed that he was doing Stilwater a favor by burying the city's poverty and crime beneath a glass and steel utopia. His obsession to transform the city, and weed out undesirables such as gangs led him to spearheaded several drastic "improvements" to Stilwater such as the transformation of the Saint's Row district, which he managed to change into a first-class region surrounding the Phillips Building. Biography Background On the outside, Dane Vogel was a Stilwater celebrity, ladies loved him for his looks and men applauded him for bringing order and peace to the city. His actions had gained him a great deal of respect and admiration among his peers during the period when The Protagonist lay in a coma at the Stilwater Penitentiary. On the inside, Vogel was a twisted man who enjoyed manipulating others to suit his own selfish desires. His biggest goals were not for the city, but for Ultor, to ensure that they could sell their products at higher prices. Vogel cared little for what he had to do to make things go his way, and was often cunning, devious, and ruthless in the execution of his schemes. On the other hand, he was also a coward, often relying on the protection of Ultor's private security force, the Masako, to safeguard both him and his interests, and deal with any potential threats to the company. When the Ultor Corporation moved into the city and began spreading their influence, they established their base of operations at the Phillips Building in Mission Beach. Then they set to work transforming the entire Saint's Row District into a modern, glass and steel utopia for the wealthy and the privileged. Vogel personally oversaw many of these "transformations" over the last several years, including the complete restoration of the Saints Row Church (renamed Stilwater Memorial Church) which once housed the 3rd Street Saints. ''Saints Row 2'' :To be added. ''Saints Row: Gat out of Hell'' :To be added. Trivia *Dane was to appear in Saints Row IV, however was cut. His model and homie icon still exists in the game files. Gallery Dane in the Ultor Lobby Gat out of Hell.jpg|Vogel in the Ultor lobby in Gat out of Hell. Dane close up gat out of hell.jpg|Close up in Gat out of Hell. Licensing This article contains content derived from the "Dane Vogel" article on the Saints Row Wiki, licensed under CC-BY-SA. Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Cowards Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Elitist Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic villain Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Usurper Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Married Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Successful Villains